


The punishment we share

by ladno



Series: Ab aqua silente cave [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Hongbin is suffering, N is an asshole, Vampire Family, i'm not even sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Небольшой взгляд в прошлое о том, как у них появился Рави





	The punishment we share

\- Разрозненные стаи… Столько разрозненных стай, и каждая делает то, что считает нужным. Но всё сводится в итоге лишь к одному – жалкому приспособленчеству, противному самой нашей натуре.   
Хакён довольно разговорчив, но редко затрагивает темы, которые для него действительно важны. Идею, поселившуюся в его голове очень, очень давно, он хранит бережно и любовно, раскрывая её лишь изредка, намёками и только тем, кто разделяет его взгляды. Джэхван узнаёт об этой идее непозволительно поздно для того, кто немного обладает даром предвидения – но значительно раньше, чем Хакён решает поделиться с ним своими мыслями.   
Глава их маленькой стаи лежит на кушетке, свесив одну ногу вниз, и явно скучает. Краем глаза он смотрит на проглядывающее из-за едва приоткрытых штор ночное небо, но что он действительно видит там – известно только ему одному. Тэгун отрывается от книги, которую читает, и бросает взгляд на Джэхвана. Тот отворачивается. Он чувствует вопрос в этом взгляде, вопрос, на который отвечать не хочет, который заставляет его испытывать неловкость.  
\- Мы идём на компромисс и прячемся в тени, уговаривая себя, что это – вынужденные меры. Закоснелые взгляды тех, кто живёт призраками прошлого страха, держат нас в узде.   
Чтобы понять, к чему Хакён клонит, не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу. Тэгун закрывает книгу – очень мягко, чтобы резкими звуками не нарушить момента, и откладывает на подлокотник своего кресла. Он не одобряет войну. В прошлый раз, когда ещё совсем молодой Культ набрал достаточно сил, чтобы начать активное преследование, ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Многие погибли, с обеих сторон; Тэгун потерял родного брата и вынужден был бежать – годы странствий сделали его замкнутым и нелюдимым, и уже таким он встретил Джэхвана.  
Новая война с Культом ему не нужна, как не нужна она и основному большинству вампиров – особенно тех, кто уже видел, как это было тогда. Но Тэгун прекрасно понимает, что младшие охотно выйдут из тени, чтобы показать слишком самоуверенным людям, где их место и кто на самом деле является вершиной пищевой цепи.  
Неприятно то, что Джэхван – один из этих молодых вампиров, которые пойдут за Хакёном, если тот решится начать войну. Тэгуну наплевать на то, что случится с Хакёном – о его настоящем возрасте известно мало, но он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, на что идёт. Но Тэгун не сможет остаться в стороне, если Джэхван решит рискнуть собой ради размытых утопических идеалов – он последует за этим лоботрясом в бой, чтобы выдёргивать его из пекла.   
Это бесит.   
Джэхван должен видеть перспективы. Но он молчит – то ли ещё не знает, то ли наоборот, то ли просто игнорирует то, что подсказывают ему дар и здравый смысл. Тэгуну не нужно даже смотреть на его лицо – всем своим видом он выражает упрямое согласие с Хакёном. Даже по затылку его всё кристально ясно.  
Дети.  
Тэгун возвращается к чтению, ничего Хакёну не отвечая на его незаданный вопрос. Молчание издревле считалось знаком согласия, и кто захочет понять – тот поймёт и без слов, а лишнее сотрясание воздуха никогда не было у него в чести.

Тот образ жизни, который они ведут, приучает к осторожности и разборчивости; неограниченный запас времени, которым они располагают, избавляет от необходимости спешить и устанавливать для себя жёсткие рамки. Хакён никогда не торопится и не делает опрометчивых шагов, выбирая, с кем поделиться своими соображениями. Он мастерски находит тех, кто и сам разделяет подобные взгляды, виртуозно налаживает отношения с другими стаями. У каждой из них свои правила, каждая считает себя лучше другой. Чужая стая приравнивается к однозначному врагу. Но их слишком мало по сравнению с расплодившимися людьми; это вынудило пойти на соглашение, запрещающее убивать детей и обращённых – соглашение непреложное и единое для всех, карающееся полным осушением и правом кровной мести.  
Для тех, кто решается на убийство чистокровных, не нужно никаких судов и приговоров. Их наказывает сама Ночь. О них почти не говорят вслух. С ними стараются лишний раз не связываться, обрекая на одиночество и странствия.   
Тем страннее выбор, который делает Хакён.  
Видения Джэхвана иногда очень чёткие и однозначные, но случается и так, что своей размытостью и эфемерностью они ставят провидца в тупик. Не справляясь с толкованием самостоятельно, он частенько обращается за помощью к старшим.   
То, что к принятию решения, которое могло порушить все налаженные связи, он подтолкнул Хакёна сам, Джэхван понимает только постфактум, когда всё свершается. 

Чистокровные вампиры – самые опасные существа на планете. Им присуще всё, что могут обращённые – обострённое восприятие, скорость, сила, превышающая человеческую, вечная жизнь, невероятно быстрая регенерация. Но каждый из них обладает ещё и своим особым даром.  
Хакён создаёт иллюзии. Возможно, в этом секрет его удивительной способности находить общий язык с теми, с кем он считает нужным его искать.  
Всё это – в крови. Осушив чистокровного, получишь его дар, но будь готов к последствиям – Ночь не любит тех, кто убивает её родных детей. 

Воншик осушил троих.  
***  
Хонбин просыпается слишком резко, будто кошмар разбудил его – вот только после инициации сны совсем перестали ему сниться. Он поднимает руки и долго смотрит на свои ладони, ощущая смутную, комком поперёк горла вставшую тревогу. Ещё слишком рано для пробуждения – солнце не село, и в комнате светло даже с наглухо зашторенными окнами. Из-за ощутимой для острого взгляда разницы между теперешним и привычным освещением на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.  
\- Как много времени тебе требуется, чтобы исполнить простейший приказ.  
Хонбин никак не ожидал, что ещё кто-то из обитателей убежища уже на ногах; инстинкты, молчавшие до этого момента, посылают его мозгу сигнал тревоги, заставляя тело подскочить. Что если Культ нашёл их, что если…  
\- Тише, тише. У тебя красивые руки, знаешь, - звук этого голоса успокаивает, и наконец Хонбин узнаёт его – Хакён появляется в зоне видимости, присаживается на край кровати как ни в чём не бывало. Когда последний раз он позволял себе вот так просто прийти, обратиться напрямую?   
Хакён берёт его за руки, переплетает пальцы. Кажется, он полностью поглощён разглядыванием. На всякий случай Хонбин не сводит с него настороженного взгляда. Ему никогда не удавалось понять, что на уме у его мастера. Утешает только то, что это, кажется, не даётся никому.   
\- Маленькое, бесполезное существо. У меня есть одно важное дело, которое нужно сделать. Поэтому придётся отпустить тебя раньше, чем я рассчитывал.   
Нет, не может быть. Хонбин машинально крепче сжимает хватку и садится. Он знал, что Хакён не станет вечно держать его на привязи, но за столько лет он уже привык. Настолько привык, что и думать забыл о том, чтобы стать свободным.   
\- Смотри, как ты распереживался, - Хакён качает головой и высвобождает одну руку. Треплет Хонбина по волосам – тот непроизвольно сжимается и жмурится. – Никто не заставляет тебя уходить. Просто я больше не смогу тебе приказывать. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Почему? Почему вдруг сейчас, - собственный голос кажется чужим. Хонбин не знает, его ли собственное я сожалеет о разрыве этой связи, или это отголосок мастера в нём, но ему почти больно.  
\- Я же сказал, что у меня есть дело. Обуза мне не нужна.  
Обуза. Ну конечно, как иначе.   
Хакён презирает людей. Презирает обращённых за то, что они когда-то были людьми, презирает даже собственное дитя. Ему просто нужны марионетки, которыми он мог бы управлять для достижения своей цели. Хакён никогда этого не скрывал.  
Став свободным, Хонбин волен будет уйти, куда захочет. Это правда, мастер не станет его держать; просто в таком случае он будет считать Хонбина чужаком. Чужак приравнивается к врагу. Оказаться с Хакёном по разные стороны баррикад Хонбин не пожелал бы никому.  
Да и некуда ему идти.  
Хакён расстёгивает рубашку и стягивает ткань с одного плеча:  
\- Кусай.  
Последний приказ, которому не воспротивишься. Хонбин закрывает глаза.  
***  
Даже в таком большом городе, как Сеул, слухи распространяются очень быстро. О том, что до них добрался чистокровный, осушивший троих своих сородичей, узнают моментально во всех концах. Все знают, где он, и никто не решается сунуться слишком близко: он пришёл один, пришёл издалека. Спустя столько времени, сколько Наказанные обычно не живут. 

В этом городе воняет страхом больше, чем где-либо ещё. Воншик много где побывал за годы своего странствия, но никогда ещё не ощущал этого настолько ярко и сильно. Страх обступает его со всех сторон, даже когда он просто сидит в своём убежище. Страх клубится вокруг, подобно густому туману.  
Воншику противно. Он всё ещё жив только благодаря своему нюху, но иногда лучше бы ему не чувствовать вообще ничего. Настолько сильные запахи ещё больше искажают его восприятие – жаль, он не понял раньше и не свернул в другую сторону. Теперь, чтобы уйти отсюда, ему потребуется время.   
Давным-давно он выпил слишком много чужой крови – крови, которая никогда не предназначалась в пищу ни одному из его собратьев, - и она залила ему глаза. Кроваво-алые, без белков, только с предельно суженными провалами зрачков, эти глаза больше не способны видеть ничего. Слух и обоняние у вампиров достаточно остры, чтобы позволить выживать и так, да и перенятые способности увеличивают шансы, но бесконечно это продолжаться не может.   
Внутреннее противоречие нескольких сущностей не убило его; но всегда остаётся Культ. Или подосланные трясущимися за свои шкуры чистокровными шакалы из числа обращённых. Никогда не знаешь, где твой путь неожиданно оборвётся, если некому прикрыть твою спину. 

Пахнет чистокровным. И человеком, ещё пока живым. Воншик машинально поворачивает голову на звук и на запах, подбирается. У него почти нет сил, чтобы защищаться в случае нападения, но те, кто приходят убивать, обычно так не шумят.   
\- Видимо, я не ошибся, подумав, что тебе неплохо бы поохотиться в ближайшее время.  
Воншик не знает этот голос (ничего удивительного), хмурится и складывает руки на груди, не поднимаясь с пола. Судя по тому, что к нему пришёл вампир, на улице сейчас ночь – можно было бы рискнуть выбраться из своего убежища, если бы были силы.  
«Какие своевременные выводы», - усмехается он про себя.   
\- Ча Хакён.  
Воншик чувствует, что его гость остановился буквально в нескольких шагах. Слышит звук упавшего на пол бесчувственного тела – что-то касается его ботинка, и он непроизвольно отдёргивает ногу.   
\- Это что.  
\- Человек, - голос звучит удивлённо.  
\- Окей, человек. Зачем здесь человек.  
\- Знак добрых намерений? С сытым вампиром говорить приятнее, чем с умирающим, - Хакён пожимает плечами и присаживается на корточки. Странно понимать это, не имея понятия, как он выглядит. – Если хочешь, я даже могу отвернуться.   
Конечно, он не отворачивается. Но когда Воншик чувствует на языке вкус крови, это перестаёт иметь значение. 

Он слишком давно не охотился, чтобы остановиться на полпути, и человека осушает целиком. Выпитое до дна тело выглядит не очень приятно, и Воншик просто молча радуется, что не может этого видеть. Пусть Хакён любуется, если ему так хочется.  
\- И чего тебе нужно? – в бесплатный сыр верят только глупые мыши; с чего бы этому парню понадобилось приходить к Воншику и притаскивать ему жертву? Не просто же по доброте душевной. У чистокровных такого понятия вообще не существует.  
\- Может, хоть скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
\- А то ты не знаешь.  
Нет, в это Воншик тоже не верит. Слава всегда летит впереди него; кажется, на сегодняшний день он единственный живой Наказанный в обеих Кореях. Какой плохой парень.  
Хакён ухмыляется – конечно, всё он знает.   
\- Не боишься, что я и тебя решу осушить? – это даже не угроза, просто любопытно. Хакён фыркает, Воншик фыркает в ответ – его явно недооценивают. Даже сейчас он может если и не одолеть, то как следует потрепать чистокровного в схватке один на один.  
Ладони Хакёна обхватывают его лицо и поворачивают, приподнимают. Воншик сжимает губы в тонкую линию, но не дёргается – ему всё ещё непонятно, чего хочет этот парень. Но явно не убить, иначе смысл так долго тянуть, да ещё и кормить сначала.   
\- Сколько в тебе сущностей? – подушечки больших пальцев мягко обводят его скулы, и Воншик непроизвольно открывает глаза. Ничего не меняется – как была темнота, так темнота и осталась, - но со стороны Хакёна чувствуется почти восторженное любопытство.   
\- Вместе со мной – четыре.  
\- Хм… Я хочу забрать половину. А взамен ты принесёшь клятву крови.  
***  
Когда в убежище появляется Ким Воншик, Тэгун чувствует, как у него волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Он и рад бы зашипеть, как кошка; он мог бы атаковать. Но Воншик стоит за плечом главы Ча, который всем своим видом даёт понять – Наказанный теперь часть их стаи.   
Тэгун подходит. Медленно, но предупреждающий взгляд Хакёна не останавливает его.  
\- Тэгун, - голос главы вот-вот заискрит от напряжения.   
Воншик смело встречает его взгляд, и могильный холод пробирает Тэгуна до костей. За время своих странствий он однажды пересекался с этим Наказанным и видел его глаза, налитые кровью.   
\- Ты сумасшедший, - бросает он Хакёну, резко разворачивается и уходит в дальнюю комнату, которую они делят с Джэхваном.  
Воншик видит. И его глаза – совершенно нормальные, обычные глаза, - отливают тусклым золотом.  
Как и глаза Хакёна.


End file.
